Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to engine systems and in particular to a modification of a base member that stores leakages from an engine.
Related Technology
Conventional engine systems are known that include an engine and a work machine (e.g., electric power generator) provided on a base member. An example of such an engine system includes, on the base member, a storage section that recovers and stores leakages (e.g., leaking engine oil) from the engine (see, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4791950)).
A typical engine system contains an engine and a work machine in a single package. In other words, an engine and a work machine are enclosed by external face panels of a package.